custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life
The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life '' web series updated every week until the story is finished. The series is written by Toa Zion and is told from a third person view though the title of a chapter is sometimes a quote from Tidrax. Introduction ''The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life ''tells the story of Tidrax before he became the leader of The "Blood Guardians". This also basicly tells what Tidrax saw when memories came where coming back to him. Chapter 1 "The Rest of My Life Begins" "Tidrax Version 1.1," a voice says. Blue lights, acting as the creatures eyes, light up. "If your wondering who you are," Dealer says "your Tidrax, an assistant around my junk yard." "Wait i'm an-" Tidrax starts but is interrupted "Character File: Turana." "Look I'm not-" Tidrax says Just then Tidrax lights up and turns into Turana. He tells info of him to Dealer "Turana started out on Metru Nui as a Matoran. He was a mask maker and fled frois am Metru Nui. He is now a Toa and is currently in Karda Nui with his team." Turana disappears and Tidrax is in his place. "Traing Function: Vorrick." "Here we go again." Tidrax lights up once again but this time turns into Vorrick and attacks Dealer. Luckily Dealer has a sword and is prepared. The two fight for one hour when Tidrax turns back, ending the fight. "Thats all for today Tidrax. Get some sleep." "And so the rest of my life begins." Tidrax sighed and went into security mode. Chapter 2 "My First Customer Flees From Me" A log hits Tidrax in the head with a voice following "Tidrax get up." Tidrax wakes up his vision a bit fuzzy. Looking around he finds Dealer opening up a little shack, with a sign that reads 'Dealers Junk'. Under his breath he says "What a name." "Tidrax customer, take care of him." Tidrax stands up and walks to the customer. He reaches his hand out ready to shake the customers hand. The customer runs repeating Tama over and over again. Tidrax sighs " My first customer flees from me." Tidrax looks to Dealer and questions "Tama?" Dealer looks at him funny thinking ''He isn't using his Character Files is he. He starts "If you insist, Tama is the Turaga of Turana Nui. He makes sure everything is in order." Tidrax felt the urge ask another question, but Dealer seemed mad enough. So he started to wander off looking at what he needed to improve, looking back he Dealer talking with Tama. Then for some odd reason Tama started to look at him and, before he knew it, was walking toward him. Tidrax started to flee and hid in a junk pile. Just then a voice cried out "I know where you are just come out and you won't be punished." Might as well do what he says. ''thinks Tidrax starting to walk out from from the pile. "What a piece of work Dealer." Tama says. ''Training Function...kicking..in. ''Tidrax starts thinking. Just then he transformes. Chapter 3 Suprise Attack Tidrax turns into Turana and attacks a yellow, Rahkshi like assassin. Dealer gets himself and Tama to safety while the other two fight to the death. Suprisingly Tidrax has Turanas Elemental Power of Fire and uses it to his advantage. Unfortuately the Rahkshi moves with quick speed and hits Tidrax in the back. His eyes are fuzzy once again, yet he is able to sense where the Rahkshi is and fights. Watching the terrible fight unfold Dealer searches for a sword to help his most prized creation. While looking for one a hand rests on his shoulder, he looks back and finds that its Tamas hand. "Let him fight, I have a feeling that he will win." Tama reasures Dealer. Though hesitating Dealer stops looking for a sword and continues to watch the fight. Tama knows Tidrax won't win in the current state he's in which, to him, is a good thing. Meanwhile Tidrax is kicked onto the ground and turns from Turana back to himself. With his AI badly damaged he is ready for the finaly blow. But out of nowhere a dart is shot into the Rahkshi. Another being walks up to the other, Tidraxs Character Files tell him that he is Krptron. He teleports the Rahkshi like being somewhere. Tidrax stands up and says, "I could've handled him on my own!" Krptron laughs "You'' take on him," he starts "I saw the whole fight you were losing. You also started to run like a Visorak running from Roodaka. Don't feed me such lies." Dealer started to look for parts to patch up Tidrax. Tama gave Tidrax an odd look which Tidrax ignored. Dealer came back and patched Tidrax up. Krptron started to speak to Dealer "If this happens again call for me. Your little robot friend can't handle anything that comes his way." Tidrax was about to strike Krptron but Tama touched his hand and shook his head no making Tidrax clam down. Chapter 4 Into the Future? As Tidrax was walking around Turana Nui he wondered were any protectors were the ones Dealer called "Toa". After all Tama could no longer keep order without "them" and if there was no one to keep order who knows what could happen. All of a sudden he was shot in the back of the head, or that's what it felt like. He fell face first on to the hard, rocky ground of Turana Nui. When he woke up he heard unknown voices talking to him, telling him to get up and.... run? Run? Why would he need to run he had done nothing wrong to be running from anyone or anything? As far as he knew he was a Junk assistant. He got up and started "What in Mata Nui's name is going on?" One of the people next to him said "We'll explain later." Yet Tidrax was able to break free from the grip of the strangers and ran from them. He caught up with Tama who seemed to know what was going on. Tama started to explain "You are seeing a path you could take in the future. Details I will not give you." Just then the background disappeared and Tidrax and Tama, as far as he knew, were floating. The so called Tama started again, "The path you take will be the one that shapes your future and others fates. Only you can decide. Will you take the path of rebellion, or shall you take this path for the rest of your life." Tidrax, deeply in shock, shouted "No, wait I want," there was a pause. Then he started "No I need to know more." The background changed back to where he was when he was hit. Tidrax was left having questions unanswered. The paths are right in front of me, He thought. Leaving could take me to the first path I saw but the second.... the second I never saw. Chapter 5 Secrets Tidrax was still wondering what 'Tama' had said to him the other day. "The path you take will decade your future...will you take the path that leads to rebellion or this one." Tidrax hadn't talked to anyone about what he saw. He could, should he choose, to ask Tama if that was really him. But he knew how nosey he gets once you tell him something he wasn't part of. After coming back from his walk he started to work but not as good as always. Dealer came walking up to him and asked "Whats the matter Tidrax you working alot less then you can handle." Tidrax looked at Dealer for a moment and then said "Nothing must be the heat getting to me thats all." Tidrax started to walk away. He's keeping a secert from me I just know it. Dealer thinks following Tidrax. As he follows Tidrax he finds him sitting on the rock by the shore of Turana Nui. "Two paths," Tidrax starts "and yet i have no idea which one I will take. There's one that leads to rebellion and the other one I haven't seen, well at least not yet." Dealer starts "What do you," But is interupted by Tidrax. "I feel as if the rebellion path suits me but you have to be by my side." Dealer starts to shout "I won't be by your side when you rebel because its not like you to do something like that," He clams down. "I'm sorry Tidrax I...I just can't." Tidrax hits the ground with his lazer eyes and makes a hole in the ground. "Rebelling might not suit me after all." He gets up and starts chasing after Dealer. Chapter 6 Treasure Characters *Tidrax *Dealer *Turana (Mentioned only) *Vorrick (Mentioned only) *Tama *Altar (Not Mentioned by name) *Krptron *Unknown being who talked to Tidrax using Tama to comunicate